Zamcabra
Water Ice|ailments = Stun Fatigue Waterblight Iceblight Snowman(Only in cold places)|weaknesses = Thunder Fire (Only when encased in Ice Armour)|creator = Jaggid}} Zamcabra is a hybrid of the monsters Zamtrios and Tetsucabra. Physiology Being the offspring of a female Zamtrios and a male Tetsucabra, the Zamcabra has the normal amphibian skeleton and is also much larger then it’s parents. It’s face and jaws are mostly similar to its father except for the fact that it’s teeth look much sharper and it’s top jaw is longer and more angular. On its back is a pair of sharp, angular fins, these pairs of fins are smaller then their mothers but just as intimidating. The Zamcabras front pair of legs are similar to those of a Tetsucabras besides the fact that they have webbing in between their toes. Their back legs are almost indistinguishable from a Zamtrioses, the only different being the larger claws. It is covered in the shell of a Tetsucabra, the front half of the monster is colored orange shell and the hind part is covered in a blue shell-like hide similar to that of a Zamtrioses. They have blue eyes and their tail Ecology Taxonomy Order: Caudata Sub Order: Demon Frog/Monster Shark Family: Zamcabra Origin WIP Habitat Zamcabras are able to survive in icy places like the Frozen Seaway like a Zamtrios and in caves, mainly the Sunken Hollow like a Tetsucabra. They have been known to roam and mark large parts of territory. Food Chain The Zamcabra is a relatively high predator on the food chain, it’s has been known to hunt monsters like Slagoth, Popo, Jaggi, Jaggia, Gypceros and Lagombi. It has also been known to, in times of little food, attack and kill Tetsucabras, Zamites and Zamtrioses. They compete with monsters like Rathian, Rathalos, Azure Rathalos, Brachydios, Gammoth, Glavenus and Tidal Najarala. Despite being quite powerful they are still hunted my strong Deviants, Elder Dragon level monsters and straight up Elder Dragons. Abilities The Zamcabra shares the abilities of its parents and combines them to create devestation across the battlefield. It can dig up boulders with its tusks and can use the Zamtrioses ice ability to encase it in ice. It can also cover itself in and ice armour for extra protection. It’s saliva is quite acidic and can melt through most Hunter armour. Behavior The Zamcabra are stealth predators, only striking when the time is right. This behavior allows them to take down relatively strong monsters with ease. They are also quite violent and have been known to attack caravans that aren’t even in its territory which makes them quite dangerous. Tracks The Zamcabra can leave behind tracks that can be used them down. These tracks include Frozen Rocks and Frozen Broken Rocks which can both be found on the ground, Large Webbed Footprints which can be found on the ground and Large Tusk Marks which can be found on the ground and on walls. Special Behaviors If on low stamina in an area with zamite and no herbivores, they will attack the zamites and devour them in an act of technical cannibalism. If a Zamtrios is also in the area the Zamcabra will instead travel to another area in search of food. Breaks Normal Breaks *Left Tusk Half Broken **Left Tusk Completely Broken and Right Tusk Half Broken ***Head Scarred and Right Tusk Broken *Fins Wounded **Shell On Back Damaged *Left Front Claw Wounded *Right Front Claw Wounded *Left Back Claw Wounded *Right Back Claw Wounded *Tail Damaged *Tail Severed Ice Armour *Ice armour on tusks damaged **Ice armour on head damaged *Ice armour on back damaged *Ice armour on front right leg damaged *Ice armour on front left leg damaged *Ice armour on tail damaged Sharpness Effectiveness Normal *Head = Blue+ *Back = Green+ *Belly = Green+ *Front Left Leg = Green+ *Front Right Leg = Green+ *Back Left Leg = Blue+ *Back Right Leg = Blue+ *Tail = Green+ Ice Armour *Head = White+ *Back = Blue+ *Belly = Green+ *Front Left Leg = Blue+ *Front Right Leg = Blue+ *Back Left Leg = Blue+ *Back Right Leg = Blue+ *Tail = Blue+ Physical Damage Effectiveness Normal *Head = (Cut): ★★(Blunt): ★★(Shot): ★★★ *Head(Ice Armour) = (Cut): (Blunt): (Shot): *Back = (Cut): (Blunt): (Shot): *Back(Ice Armour) = (Cut): (Blunt): (Shot): *Belly = (Cut): (Blunt): (Shot): *Front Legs = (Cut): (Blunt): (Shot): *Front Legs(Ice Armour) = (Cut): (Blunt): (Shot): *Back Legs = (Cut): (Blunt): (Shot): *Tail = (Cut): (Blunt): (Shot): *Tail(Ice Armour) = (Cut): (Blunt): (Shot): Elemental Damage Effectiveness Normal *Fire = ★★ *Water = ✖ *Thunder = ★★★ *Ice = ✖ *Dragon = ★ *Earth = ★★ *Wind = ★★ *Nature = ★ *Aether = ★★ Ice Armor *Fire = ★★★ *Water = ✖ *Thunder = ★★★ *Ice = ✖ *Dragon = ✖ *Earth = ★★ *Wind = ★ *Nature = ✖ *Aether = ★★ Status Effectiveness Rage/Tired States *Rage State: When the Zamcabra enters rage mode, blue veins will appear on its front and back legs, along with the skin around its eyes glowing a dark red color. *Tired State: The Zamcabra will drool and fail some of its non-physical attacks. Abnormal Statuses Zamcabras are able to get into the Hyper, Frenzied, Apex or Tempered states. Frenzied Zamcabras have all the normal changes of a frenzied monster, if a hunter leaves the area, a frenzied Zamcabra will chase them down if they are on 25% or lower health. Apex Zamcabras have the normal changes of an Apex monster, it also gains the new move Iceberg Crusher: The Zamcabra will lift up a huge frozen boulder in its mouth and jump up high into the air, it will then fall down at high speeds with a boulder in its mouth, once it hits the ground a portion of it will become covered in frenzy infected ice. The initial hit deals heavy damage, causes frenzy and Iceblight and the ice causes frenzy and Iceblight if stepped on. Hyper Zamcabras have the usual changes of a hyper monster. Tempered Zamcabras are 2-Star Tempered monsters and have all the normal changes. Mount The Zamcabra has a mount that resembles both the Zamtrioses and Tetsucabras mounts, although it depletes the mounting meter/stamina faster. Turf Wars Zamcabra vs Zamtrios The Zamcabra roars at the Zamtrios, who in turn roars back. The Zamcabra lifts up a boulder in its jaws and flings it at the Zamtrios, who takes 450-570 damage. The Zamtrios then in turn inflates and attempts to jump on top of the Zamcabra, but instead it is caught in the Zamcabras maw and thrashes it around dealing 1400-2100. The Zamtrios then launches a high pressure water beam at the opposing monsters face dealing 250-470 damage and ending the turf war. Zamcabra vs Tetsucabra The monsters both roar and then charge at each other. Once they connect with each other dealing 140-360 damage, they then begin to clash their tusks against each other dealing 20-60 damage for each clash. Finally the Zamcabra gets its jaws arround the head of the Tetsucabra and then proceeds to lift it up and throw it to the side, causing it to fall on its back and take 780-1800 damage. Zamcabra vs Tetsucabra vs Zamtrios Cutscene Introductory Cutscene *Name: Like Father Like Son *Location: Sunken Hollow *Synopsis: As the Hunter enters Area 9 of the Sunken Hollow they get attacked by two jaggia. The jaggia jump at the hunter, but before they are able to strike the hunter a large monster burst from out of the water and devours them both. Then the monster, who the hunter manages to identify as the deadly hybrid Zamcabra they were sent to hunt. The Zamcabra roars and the hunt begins. Ecology Cutscene WIP Attacks High Rank The Zamcabra shares all of the attacks of its parents except that they deal more damage and it can’t use the Zamtrioses inflation ability. *'Frozen Boulder': When a Zamcabra lifts up a rock with its tusks, the rock will become coated in snow and ice, which allows all rock attacks to cause Iceblight. *'Frost Blast': When carrying a boulder, the Zamcabra will sometimes stand up on its hind legs and blast the boulder with a high pressure jet of ice cold water causing it to go extremely fast forward until it hits a wall, deals high damage and causes Iceblight and Waterblight. *'Demon Sharq': The Zamcabra burrows underground in a way so that only it’s fins can be seen. It then suddenly digs deeper so it’s fins can’t be seen, this will cause the music to become distorted and sinister until the Zamcabra launches out from under the hunter, dealing heavy damage and throwing them up into the air, has a high chance of causing stun. Rage Mode/Ice Armour *'Ice Encrusted Tusks': When the Zamcabra preforms an attack that involves contact with its fangs, it will inflict Iceblight. *'Fatigue Bomber': The Zamcabra stands up on its hind legs and lets loose a barrage of six mucus balls; deals high damage and causes fatigue. *'Deep Freeze Jump': The Zamcabra jumps up forwards into the air and fires a beam of ice cold water downwards with mild homing, deals medium damage and causes Iceblight,Waterblight and in cold places Fatigue. G-Rank Whenever the Zamcabra preforms an ice attack or a physical attack when in ice armour mode in G-Rank it will release a cold mist from its body in a similar way to Gravios that causes Iceblight and deals very minor damage. *'Frozen Buster': The Zamcabra spits out a cold mist from its jaw that causes Iceblight and drain stamina at a fast pace. * Rage Mode/Ice Armour *'Frosty Fatigue': Whenever the Zamcabra does an attack that inflicts fatigue it will also inflict iceblight. Carves |-|High Rank= Shiny Drops The Zamcabra has a chance to drop a Zamcabra Scale+, Zamcabra Shard, Zamcabra Sawtusk, Zamcabra Sawgnawrl, Freezer Sac and Cryo Sac. |-|High Rank= Armour Blademaster |-|High Rank= Skills High Rank:Defense Up(M), Hunger Skills G Rank:Defense Up(L), Carnivore, Devils Frost, Hunger Gunner |-|High Rank= Skills High Rank:Defense Up(M), Hunger Skills G-Rank: Defense Up(L), Carnivore, Devils Frost, Hunger Weapons |-|Initial= Quests *The Introductory cutscene plays in this quest. Trivia *Zamcabra was made due to the fact that Zamtrios and Tetsucabra both can live in the Frozen Seaway. Notes *The Zamcabra is Jaggids first hybrid species. *Devils Frost is a fanon skill Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:Hybrid Species Category:Amphibian Category:Water Element Monster Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Fatigue Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Snowman Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Jaggid